Due to to miniaturization and lightening of the weight of electronic devices, wearable devices worn on bodies have been developed. Also, methods of obtaining information related to users wearing the wearable devices by using the wearable devices including various sensors are being studied. Specifically, since an infant cannot suitably express his/her mind or body condition, a condition of the infant may be observed by using the wearable device.
When sensors are applied to the wearable device, it may be difficult for users to wear the wearable device or the sensors may not be placed at suitable locations due to different body sizes or body forms of the users wearing the wearable device. Specifically, since infants grow quickly, a wearable device that may be suitably worn according to physical changes of the infants is required. Also, a method and apparatus for usefully providing information obtained through the wearable device to the user are required.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.